sitcompitfandomcom-20200214-history
Brutus T. Dingus
Summary Brutus T. Dingus is one of the main characters in the series "Cooking Meth at Home". He is the ex-cohost of the show and had a close working relationship with Gary Whipdick. He is in his 40s, though the exact age is never specified and his meth is a complete scam as he never produces any legitimate product. He is portrayed by Damon Hindle Episode 1 Brutus is still the main host of the public access television show "Cooking Meth at Home" in this episode, however, things turn sour for him quickly. He mistakes Gary Whipdick's name for Dave WhipPenis causing Gary to storm off and leave him on his own. Brutus tries to run the show himself but the task proves difficult. He spills boiling water on his crotch whilst making his trademark "Cardboard Meth" and is rushed to hospital. However, he returns to finish the show. After his "meth" is completed, he attempts to sell to a customer on camera. When the customer does not have enough money he asks Brutus if he can pay him in "other ways" with a sensual lick of the lips. Brutus quickly repsonds "I'm not that kind of dealer" to which the customer responds "but you let me last week". Fearing for his reputation Brutus rashly takes out his rifle and shoots the customer on-screen, smiles at the camera nervously and runs off. Sometime between this episode and episode 2, Brutus is arrested and sent to the penitentiary. Episode 2 Brutus is in jail and Gary is running the show on his own. Brutus is extremly annoyed at this as he remarks to his new cellmate "that bastard stole my show" whilst still mistaking Gary's name for Dave. After a small argument with the cellmate he perks up and claims he has a plan to escape. Brutus is later seen whacking the prison wall with a teaspoon in a feeble attempt to knock it down. The cellmate pushes him aside claiming "you've gotta charm the wall. You gotta seduce the wall". The cellmate then rubs the wall remarking that it has lovely stonework. A face then appears on the wall and asks the two a riddle. Stumped, Brutus does not reply but the cellmate gets it right and the two high five as the wall tells them it shall crumble and let them through at noon. Episode 3 The episode starts off with Brutus complaining that the wall hasnt kept its promise. The cellmate then reveals to him that the two smoked a lot of crack that night and he must have hallucinated the whole thing. A downhearted Brutus is then told that the cellmate will be breaking out without him. After the cellmate has left, Gary Whipdick is thrown into the cell with Brutus as, in episode 2 he had shot a customer in a similar way to Brutus and, in this episode, had been arrested. The two argue over who could run the show better, insulting eachother about their methods and mistakes. The argument gets so heated that Gary attacks Brutus. It is left uncertain at this point as to whether any of them got hurt as the focus switches to the cellmate, still overall-clad, claiming he wants the job of the show's host. Episode 4 This episode has yet to be aired. The Epic Adventures of Flop Man A pre-cursor to Brutus appeared in an early SitcomPit episode from December 2013 called "The Epic Adventures of Flop Man". Flop Man was still trying to find his super power and thought he would test invisibility by sneaking into Brutus' meth lab. The attempt was unsuccessful and Brutus' punched Flop man and chased him out of the lab. He then overdosed on meth. He originally donned a large overcoat and a smaller, smarter moustache. Characteristics Brutus talks in a low-pitch, gruff voice with an American accent (leaning towards more southern). he is quick to temper and often makes hand gestures whilst talking. He can become quite immature at times depite his manly front and gets extremely defensive when people call his "meth" into question. He seems to lack the capacity to learn people's names and comes across as having average intelligence. Clothes and Style Brutus is known for his consitant outfit of a buttoned up John Rocha sports jacket over a T-shirt, tight fitting jeans and a steretypical cowboy hat. He dons a bandit moustache. Notable Quotes "Sorry Dave" "This'll get you higher than a bald eagle with a shuttle up its ass!" "Ok, time for you to go to sleep" "That bastard stole my show!" "At least I didn't commit sodomy!" "My cardboard is top of the range!" "Bang up job you did dipshit!" Chronological List of Appearances The Epic Adventures of Flop Man - 14th December 2013 - Cameo Cooking Meth at Home Series: * Episode 1 - 14th April 2014 - Main Role * Episode 2 - 6th August 2014 - Main Role * Episode 3 - 17th September 2014 - Main Role Category:Characters